Stuck Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea
by TrustMeImSherlock
Summary: Last year at secondary school. John had it all; the girlfriend, popularity, friends and straight As. But what he hadn't counted on was one Sherlock Holmes. The mass of: hair, porcelain skin, cheekbones that seemed to be shards of glass and a skeleton far to visible to be classified as healthy. But he was perfect.
1. Chapter 1

John looked across the road at the steel gates that housed Bakerswood, it wasn't much to behold. Paint slowly being extracted of the walls, from years or children being in the clout of boredom and only resorting to shoving their fingernails underneath the paintwork and then forcibly removing. There were no high towers that threw themselves into the sky, just small cardboard box level of excitement buildings.

The students had already started entering the school, clad in simple black blazer and white shirts with girls seeing how high they could possibly have their skirts without it turning into a belt, boys preferred to see how low their trousers could go without actually falling down. This was what would be his last year of full time education before sixth form. John had it all; the girlfriend, popularity, friends and straight As. 15 and living quite comfortably in a middle class haven.

A push from behind roused him from his thoughts. Tom Stewart, or Tommy to his clan of mates that had somehow become to include John, tall, dark and unmistakably handsome. At least every girl had fancied him at some point but then they heard him talk and at least 95% admittedly changed their opinion. "Johnny-Boy! Didn't see you at Ellen's on Saturday what the fuck happened to you? Suddenly go into a coma or something?"

"Family stuff, just the usual"

"Sister still off the rails?"

"Course, life would be bloody perfect if she wasn't. Anyway the last I saw of you, you were walking off with a blond and all tits."

"It was brilliant mate. God she just had so much- you know to cling on to." He ran his arm through his hair and let out a laugh. "When you finally confronting the final frontier with Sarah?"

"All in good time."

"Don't worry mate, I'll find you a quickie if she stays all frigid on you. Let's get to tutor and stop fucking around out here."

They walked through the metal gates and up the pathway to the main building, lawns surrounding them. They were admittedly met with the mass of parents and year seven's in front of the main building, tears seemed to be flowing from every single one; love in their eyes, proud, adoring parent.

"Come on Johnny we are late already."

John put his attention back on Tommy as they entered the main building then through hefty wooden doors. Classroom after classroom littered the corridor, already filling with students and teachers. The noise level slowly rising to a roar of laughter, screams and endless chatter. The end of corridor met them with another set of wooden doors, just as heavy and stiff as the last. They reached the main office and John was greeted with Tommy whispering in his ear: "Ms Adler twelve o'clock." As John turned around to where Tommy had now focused all his attention, Ms Adler was now walking towards them. Black hair pinned up that revealed a long slender neck that was then met with black dress that hugged every curve on her body, her lips of course were adorned with the usual red lipstick.

"Welcome back boys, have a good first day back and don't get into any trouble straight away." She winked and turned the corner leaving the boys in a mass of hormones. She was the school secretary and the crush of every single boy at school.

"Won't do Ms." The boys returned in unison, a little delayed. He turned round to look at Tommy and was met with a nod "I so would do that any day."

With which John mustered a laugh and replied "You would do anything that walks." Tommy gave a shrug and they continued across the main school office until they met the stair that hung above the main hall, excessively large and fronted by a stage that held host to end of year performances and the head master Mr Lestrade's weekly assembly. They finally reached the top of the staircase and walked along the final corridor till they arrived at their Form room.

"JOHN! You didn't reply to my texts last night what happened! Was it Harry again? God she's constantly ruining everything for you isn't she?" John was met with a hug from Sarah, with a bit too much squeezing from her part. She was about half a head smaller than John, scalp covered in mousy brown hair that ran down to her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry, yeah just family you know."

"Are suddenly public displays of affection allowed in the school or are you breaking school rules?" Mr Anderson had appeared behind John. He quickly turned and was greeted with the awful sight of Mr Anderson.

"Sorry sir, won't do it again sir."

"Then John you wouldn't mind helping the new boy find his way around? One week that's all it is."

"Of course sir."

"Then go down to the main school office and tell them I've sent you to fetch the new boy from our form."

John turned back down the corridor and down the steps and returned to the school office.

"I'm here to fetch the new boy from my form."

"What's your room love?" Ms Adler replied.

"Room 221B."

"He's over there curls, angles and all." She winked as he pivoted around and met eyes with what she had perfectly described at 'curls, angles and all'. The mass of hair, porcelain skin, cheekbones that seemed to be shards of glass and a skeleton far to visible to be classified as healthy stood up from his seat beside the window and walked towards him, there was nothing of him, he probably had the same amount of body fat on him as John but his height left him with no ounce to spare, if anything he was owed a couple. John couldn't find any word but it took only a second to regain his thoughts.

"You must be the new boy. I'm John Watson and you'll be stuck with me for a week"

"The names Sherlock Holmes."

He could only let out a laugh, "You serious?"

"Parents are rather eccentric."

"You can say that again. Anyway welcome to Bakerswood, I'll give you a grand tour after you come to tutor. Follow me."

They walked the route back to the form room, allowing Sherlock to get his first proper look of Bakerwood.

John broke the now uncomfortable silence. "So you do any sport?"

He was only met by a stern look "I find sport dull and unnecessary but my parents forced me into being part of the athletics team at my last school. I am apparently gifted but I don't see any appeal in sport whatsoever."

"So you won't be joining the team?"

"I thought I made myself clear. I won't unless I am again forced by my parents."

"I was just asking mate." John was going to find this week hard. "Any hobbies?"

"I enjoy playing the violin and performing scientific experiments at home if you call that a hobby, I prefer to call it preparing myself for later life."

Luckily for John they had finally arrived at classroom 221B. "So here we are 221B, our form room. Our tutor group meets here every morning to register and then last period for register again to make sure no one goes AWOL. Monday morning we have a longer period for tutor to do Citizenship, so we basically use the period to mess around."

They walked into a room with a rowdy group of 15 year olds now all staring at him and Sherlock.

"So this is the new boy, so would you like to tell us your name and say something about yourself." Mr Anderson had given up attempting to control the class and now stood beside Sherlock and John.

John saw Tommy mouth something "What's he like?"

To which John mouthed back "Fucking weirdo."

Sherlock had now finally got the silence of the class. "I'm Sherlock Holmes and Mr Anderson here cheated on his wife last night and then returned to his wife and had intercourse with her as well."

Sherlock defiantly had got the attention and silence of the class now, and also managed to turn Mr Anderson bright red.

"And to stop you all from asking how I knew, first I know his name from the label on the register on the desk. Then I smelt his aftershave which is a bit faint and quite mixed up with several smells, two of which are woman's perfumes. Not any in his league use two. Looking at the state of his wedding ring this isn't the first time either."

Mr Anderson had now turned a very alarming shade of purple and the class had turned into a cackling mess. Sherlock had allowed a smirk to escape his mask.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

"With pleasure sir." The _s_ slithered of Sherlock's tongue stabbing at Mr Anderson who only seemed even more enraged. Sherlock turned on his heels and exited the classroom in one long stride.

Luckily for Mr Anderson, the bell rang immediately and didn't have to attempt to control the flock of giggling and gossiping teenagers.

John flew of in pursuit of Sherlock and found him leaning against the wall outside the classroom, the subject of the gawking stares of the exiting class. "What the fuck did you just do?"

"I _deduced_ him."

"You what-ed him?"

"I looked beyond the obvious and by gathering the facts came up with the logical conclusion that he had cheated on his wife and then returned and also had intercourse with his wife."

"It was... amazing what you did in there."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course it was! It was extraordinary, quite extraordinary."

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss of."

John shrugged. "Well if you are gonna do it so bloody directly then you have to expect that kind of response." He turned to Sherlock and grinned. "Anyway better get to bloody lessons, English then PE so lucky you."

English had been easy with Sherlock, he sat at the back with John and didn't say a word despite John's encouragement. English wasn't John's favourite subject but he still worked hard and managed to get the A's he needed. Sherlock had somehow found a way out of PE so sat on the side whilst the rest of the class played football. John noticed he didn't played any attention at all to the game but instead spent his whole time tapping away at his phone. After he changed and walked into the lunch hall with Sherlock in pursuit, he turned to ask him if he would like to join them at lunch, but he had vanished. Eventually John gave up looking for him in lunch hall and made his way over to a table surrounded by Tommy's tribe.

"Lost the nutter then?" Tommy had left his previous conversation and focused his attention on John instead.

"No idea he just walked of." John grabbed a chair and slid it in next to Tommy.

"Probably for the best don't want some fucking mind reader telling us whose fucked who."

"Yeah I know." John looked down at the table and ran his hand through his hair still trying the work out the boy who had taken him so by surprise this morning. "Anyway I'll swap your chicken roll for my ham."

"You've got to be kidding!"

Sherlock didn't enter John's mind for the rest of the day until he saw him once again lent against the wall outside their form room, head thrown back, eyes shut. He wetted his lips and walked towards Sherlock and to wake him from his day dreams.

"You know you are meant to turn up for lessons not just skive."

No answer.

"Sherlock."

Still no answer.

"Sherlock."

"John would you go and pester someone else, I'm a bit busy."

"Oh for f- suit yourself." He turned around and left the all limbs no talk grump by the door.

"Oi Johnny-Boy get over here"

"What do you want Tommy?"

Tommy was standing next to Ed, even though he wasn't on the same level as Tommy he still managed to get his fair share of girls. Toned but not excessively so. Dirty blond mess that seemed as he woke up and left it like that but somehow it just worked for him.

"Ed said he's having a party at his this Saturday so now you can actually get your fucking leg over and earn your manhood but let me know if you can't get her to give you a ride as I know a couple of girls, proper discreet and all that, who would let you have a go." Tommy had now resorted to giving John a demonstration by thrusting in mid air.

"All right all right, I'll mention it to her tonight and thanks Ed for the party just as long as your parents are cool with it."

Tommy didn't even allow Ed to open his mouth to reply. "They're fine with it, just make sure you bring Sarah and I'll even bring the johnnys for you."

"Speak of the devil. Sarah." He had spotted Sarah walking through the doors followed by 5 girls each and everyone copies of each other. Blond, boobs and arse. Except Sarah, that was the reason he had asked her out in the first place, she was something different to the rest and he was glad she had said no to having sex it put less pressure on him to 'perform'.

"John! Didn't see you at lunch, been missing you all day." She flung herself at him. "Come over mine tonight my parents are out, you can bring a couple of your friends if you want." She turned to Tommy and Ed. "I'll bring some friends for you two."

"I can't tonight Sarah, don't want to fall behind on homework already. But come to Ed's this weekend."

"Sure can't wait." She turned to go back to her friends but then turned back to John. "Did you hear about Mr Anderson? Suspended so we'll have a supply teacher today and most likely the rest of the week. He went nuts on the new boy when he ran into him on the corridor and a few harsh words were exchanged and it ended up with sir punching him."

John turned round and had a closer look at Sherlock's face even though he had his head still tilted up towards the ceiling, he could make out a slight bruising on the cheek, how on earth had he missed it before. He returned back to Sarah, Tommy and Ed's conversation was now focused on some trivial gossip about someone sleeping with someone. He lost all interest in the conversation and walked over to Sherlock but before he had a chance to say anything he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Right class, I'm your substitute teacher this week or until they find someone to take on your tutor group full time. I'm Mr Trevor. So if you would like to enter the classroom, take your seats and then I'll take the register."

Tanned and tall that's how John would of described Mr Trevor at first, defiantly tanned and tall. Black hair, old fashioned short back and sides. Pure charcoal eyes, they seemed to penetrate deep into his eyeball, and then were glazed over by a pane of glass. He seemed too young to be a proper teacher so that's probably how he qualified as a substitute.

The class filed into the room with a buzz of whispers and mutters. The crowd was finally followed in by Mr Trevor and then Sherlock.

John found his usual seat next to Tommy and Ed in the middle of the classroom, a row behind Sarah's desk. Sherlock had somehow managed to get to the back and take up two seats, one for his bag and feet and the other next to the wall so he could comfortably lean against it.

"Right class, as I'm here for a week I might as well mix things up a bit, so if you would each find a partner with a person you've never sat next to in your whole time at Bakerswood. So get up."

John searched the classroom, he had sat next Sarah, all the boys in Tommy's group and somehow a large proportion of the girls. Then he met eyes on Sherlock, of course it would bloody be him. He stood up and walked to the back of the classroom, stood beside the chair that was housing Sherlock's bag, waiting for some sort of response. Nothing. So he pushed the bag of, then grabbed Sherlock's legs and chucked them of the chair as well.

"Oi."

"Not like you were gonna move them any other way."

Sherlock sighed. "Just don't talk."

"I can work with that."

10 minutes later, head on the table, almost falling asleep, John was pushed out of day dreaming by the bell. He grabbed his bag and turned to Sherlock, who had once again tilted his head up towards the ceiling, bruising seemed even less visible already.

"Come to the afternoon lessons tomorrow, it's science, you'll enjoy it."

"I'll see you tomorrow John."


	2. Chapter 2

John had practically sprinted home, to make sure he could barricade himself in his room and away from Harry just in case she was in one of her moods. He suspected she would be. It normally happened on a Monday, she would have been out the whole weekend and not contacted home at all. She would of gotten back in the morning at some point; head spinning, falling all over the place. When she would be met with their Dad's rage. Words would be sent soaring and then crashing at each other, cascading down on them both. It took all of John's effort to dodge the bullets being sent across the house until he met the sanctuary of his room.

But this time it was different.. There were no words being flung around, no screeching and seething anger, just the continuous _hum_ of the house. He searched the ground floor first. Kitchen, nothing. Hallway, nothing. Dining room, nothing. Living room, nothing. John started to ascend the staircase, listening to every single creak that materialised. He counted the steps every single time; 17. And when he reached the landing he turned immediately towards Harry's room. It was left of his, her door was covered in stickers, paint, photos and an array of posters.

He tugged on the handle and pushed the door open. Empty. Only the marks where Blue-tac had once been.

Their Dad always said it was the last straw, but neither John or Harry had taken it seriously. Neither thought they would actually make her move out.

The opening of the front door was swiftly followed by the shutting of it, which was then followed by the far too obvious hushed tones. John hurtled out of the room and down the stairs. His parents were a shadow of him, both sandy hair but taller. His mother, pale and proper. Father, portly and proud.

"Where is Harry?" Both of his parents kept their eyes off John, neither wanting to come forward with an explanation.

"I am not having someone like that in my house." His father seemed to be the only one with an answer despite its vagueness.

"What do you mean someone like that?"

"Someone would rather spends her time feeling up other people of the same gender than how god meant it to be. Men and women, that is the way it is meant to be."

God they had found out. John had known for a few years now, it didn't bother him at all. They had both been given a strict Catholic upbringing and taught from an early age how everything should be because a book told them so. Neither John nor Harry followed the strict rules, the idea of God and the moral principles it taught them they kept, as some of the more old fashioned rules they saw as out of date. As both of them had this understanding, John was the first person Harry told about being gay.

"But she is your daughter you cannot abandon her because of that!"

"How dare you! I have taught you both to honour the word of God and not indulge yourself in such things. The drinking I could handle, but her poisoning the sacred values of the bond between a man and a woman. I will not stand for that." John's mother remained quiet, eyes locked on a section of the carpet with a dark stain from a bottle of red wine Harry had spilt.

"How did you find out?"

"She admitted to her sins when I found her with a girl in her room this morning. I sent her packing straight away."

"You can't-You can't just do this! Mum say something." John had changed his tone from pure rage to now pleading for some sign of support.

"This has nothing to do with your mother; it wasn't her fault that Harry turned out like this."

"You could still try and support her!"

"I've had enough of this conversation; get up into your room. I need to talk to your Mum."

As soon as John reached his room and shut his door behind him he threw himself on his bed, and let out every inch of pure rage he had hidden from his Father. Harry was the only one that understood John, and in return he understood her.

It was a bond that he never wanted torn or broken.

As he wept he clung onto his pillow until it was drenched with tears. And then finally he slept and dreamt of a pale ocean and cutting edges that drove straight into him.

John woke and his day began. Well his alarm clock woke him up eventually after he had turned it on snooze- twice.

"Fuck." The light from the crack in the curtain hit him right in the eye, a good incentive to wake up. He reached out to his bed side table and grabbed his phone, 7:45. "Fuck!"

Pulling himself up till he sat on the edge on the bed, still clad in his school uniform "Fuck!" He stood up, a bit wobbly at first and made his way slowly towards his cupboard where he pulled out a freshly washed shirt. Chucking of his old shirt then throwing on the new one, he next pulled down his trousers and then boxers and grabbed some new boxers from the draws and pulled them up, followed by his trousers and grabbed his phone again 7:55 "Shitty Fuck."

He chucked it in his pocket and then picked up his school bag and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

He didn't really have to rush that much, he just enjoyed a slow walk to school not surrounded by any distractions nor would he be caught up by his friends. This was his alone time. What he hadn't anticipated was a tapping on his shoulder and then to turn around and to be met with Sherlock.

"Urm hi."

"Sorry I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday, I was a bit cold towards you." Sherlock shoved a hand into his curls, pulling them back and forth.

"It's fine, you obviously wanted to be left alone."

"Thanks for being so-understanding." There seemed to be a hint of shock in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Not many people do, you're quite unique."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You better as I tend not to give them out."

They started walking in a comfortable silence, happy with each other's presence.

"So how you finding it so far, school and all that?"

"Now don't be boring John, you were doing so well before."

"Oh sorry, I just didn't know what else to say." John bit his lip and looked down on the floor; it had been going well until he messed it up.

"Don't worry you haven't messed anything up, just trying to help spark a good conversation."

"How-actually I don't want to know, it will take forever for me to work out, and luckily enough you won't any time either as we are already at school. I'll see you at tutor just got to catch up with some people."

He waited for a response from Sherlock but all he got was a quick nod and then he was lost in the sea of school children.

"Freak stalk you to school?"

"Oh urm, hi Sally... yeah something like that." Sally Donovan, rumour had it that she had certain 'special classes' with Mr Anderson until Tommy had walked in on them. Well that's he had told the whole year. She seemed to flaunt the rumour around, carry it as a badge of honour, something she was proud of accomplishing.

"So you going to Ed's?"

"Yeah should be fun, what about you?"

"Of course." She winked then bit her lip a bit too suggestively. "Wouldn't be a party without me." John went to open his mouth but the clang of the school bell saved him, just in time.

"Well I'll see you when I see you."

"Sure hun." Again she tugged at her bottom lip.

John walked up to the main building, keeping his eyes fixed on the changing terrain below him. His mind started drifting as he entered the building and walked through the hallways. He kept going back to his dream from last night: the expanses of pale sheets and then the cutting, almost painful edges that lined it. Then he remembered something new. Eyes. A swarm of blues and greens, churning together, constantly changing their patterns. John shivered and was brought back to his surroundings, he wasn't anywhere near his tutor room, he was in the old back buildings of the school. He had only come here once, just to get away from everyone and everything.

He turned around trying to fight the idea of skipping class but a whiff of some sort of smoke filled his nostrils. John turned again trying to find the source but it was already starring right at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock had his hand up to his mouth and was mid intake of breath "And is that weed?"

"It's nothing major."

"It's a bloody drug."

"Don't tell me your friends haven't done it before."

"It's school, that's different." Sherlock shrugged and took another drag.

"It doesn't affect me like normal people."

"What do you mean normal people?" John turned around and then turned back, walking right up to Sherlock. The stench was almost unbearable now, and he had to try his best not to heave.

"People who don't have the same ability as I do to think. People just don't think, and no one most likely ever will except me and maybe my hideous brother. So don't try and understand why I do this because you are normal and ordinary and you never ever will."

"I've tried to be your friend, and if you haven't noticed every other single person in this school already think you are a freak. It's only been two fucking days and you've already pissed of pretty much everyone already. So I hope you enjoy being alone. You utter twat." He turned, paused, took a deep breath and walked back into the direction of the main building.

"It's not like I need idiots like you anyway." Sherlock half-heartedly called after John.

John had eventually calmed down when he got to tutor. Mr Trevor was late and the whole class was waiting outside. He was actually pleased when Tommy came up to him. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"The freak stalked me so I told him to fuck of." Maybe he hadn't calmed down.

"I swear he's a poof or something,"

"Wouldn't be surprised, he follows me everywhere, even followed me to school this morning."

"Bet he wanked over you last night." He started imitating the motions and releasing cries of "Oh John" and "I'm gonna come."

"Ok too far but again I wouldn't be surprised if he did. The bloody freak."

"Look here's the poof now and he's with sir."

"Probably got off behind the bike shed."

"God, so so wrong." Tommy was now sniggering uncontrollably.

He felt the presence of a certain tanned and tall teacher right behind him. "Would you two like to stop gossiping like a pair of girls and kindly get into class?"

"Of course sir." John answered and quickly turned to go into class followed shortly by Tommy then Mr Trevor. He walked up next to Tommy to sit down when he remembered who he now had to sit next to "Shit."

Sherlock was sitting next to an empty chair right at the back just like the day before. He turned back around to where Tommy was. "I have to fucking sit next to him."

"Just tell sir that you don't want to sit next to him because you are afraid he's gonna grab your cock and shove it up his arse."

"Don't think it's gonna go down that well if I say that."

"Alright I'll ask." Before John had a chance to stop him it was too late. "Sir!"

"Yes Thomas?"

"John shouldn't sit next to the freak for his own safety."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well sir, Sherlock or 'the freak' as he should forever be called from now on. He has this gay obsession with John, he stalks him and I'm afraid that if you should make John sit next to him that the freak might try and fuck him."

"Get the hell out of my classroom!"

"It would be my pleasure Sir."

"And you John!"

John turned to look at sir. "But sir…"

"GET OUT."

Both John and Tommy walked through the maze of tables and out of the class room. As soon as they closed the door they burst into fits of laughter.

"Did you see sir's face? Fucking hilarious!" Tommy could barely get most of the sentence out whilst bending over in a giggling fit.

"God you are in so much shit." John had only just about reclaimed his composure.

"Well at least we found one thing out."

"What?"

"Mr Trevor defiantly has a thing for the freak."

"God yes he must do, that's why he was so bloody protective about him."

"Just a shame the freak has a creepy thing for you."

The classroom door opened and Mr Trevor walked out. "What on earth was going on in there boys?"

John started talking before Tommy had a chance to get himself in even worse trouble than he was currently in. "Sorry Sir, Tommy got a bit over the top when I told him I was worried about Sherlock and his behaviour towards me. It was a bit weird sir I'm sorry and Tommy took it a little bit too far."

"What do you have to say for yourself Thomas?"

Tommy turned to look at John then back to Mr Trevor. "I just didn't want John to feel scared about sitting next to Sherlock, I was just trying to protect him." Tommy had now turned on his puppy eyes and was practically drooling in innocence. "Sherlock's only been here two days and he's already caused John to be scared about his behaviour towards him. Who knows how far it could go if I never said anything, even if it was in such an appalling way."

"I'm really disappointed in you John, you shouldn't be spreading rumours and gossip about other people, you should have come straight to me instead. Thomas, you should not to use that sort of language in front of a teacher, if you were concerned you should have also come straight to me. I won't get the headmaster involved but you both have a detention with me after school. Thirty minutes."

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

"Now get back into class, and John, there's a spare seat at the front so sit there until I decide where I can put you."

John returned back to the tutor room after school, Tommy had decided to skip the detention saying:

'Oh don't fucking go, it's a waste of time and anyway Sally said she would come round mine tonight."

But yet John was here walking towards the tutor room. The corridor was totally empty, the whole school almost was. As soon as that bell went at the end of school a rampage of school children and teachers alike fled. So the only people left in the school were those teachers whose personal lives were so horrendous that they rather spend their nights going through course work, hunched over a desk, or teachers and students who had detentions to attend.

John had expected to find Mr Trevor sitting at his desk with a pile of school work at his side. What he hadn't expected to find was Mr Trevor pushing Sherlock up against the wall. John couldn't get away fast enough; he hid himself around the corner and tried to listen to what was happening in the classroom only meters away.

"You're not helping yourself, you know I have tried to make things easier for you, I made it so you could sit next to that boy. He was the only one you had a chance of being normal with."

"I'm sorry, I can't just be normal like everyone else. It's impossible."

"Yet your brother manages it."

"Don't you dare compare me with my brother; you know what it does to me."

"And you know you being angry does to me, you tease." Then silence. John turned the corner to see what was happening and was met with Mr Trevor crushing his lips against Sherlock's. He had pinned his arms against the wall and was now rubbing his crotch against the boy's. "God you make me so hard."

Mr Trevor had broken the kiss and was now forehead to forehead with Sherlock trying to find a breath, so everything came out as a gasp. "I can barely control myself when I see you in class; I just want to push you on my desk and fuck you right in front of everyone, and today when that 'Tommy' started making accusations about you wanting to fuck that stupid ordinary boy god I just wanted to tell everyone you are mine, I want to brand you, let everyone know you're my property, no one else touches you." Once again Mr Trevor dove in to kiss Sherlock but this time it was a simple peck on the lips. "It's a shame I have a detention with that stupid boy and his 'friend' so I'm just gonna have to wait till tonight. Mine at half eight."

Mr Trevor finally let Sherlock go and as he turned to leave Mr Trevor smacked him on the arse, but he didn't react and carried on walking out the classroom and straight into John.

"Urm, I-I-I-…John I… What-What did you see?" Sherlock for the first time in his life stuttered.

"Sherlock I saw nothing."

"Good. Bye then." Sherlock nodded and walked past John,.

"Bye then." John turned back round to face Sherlock's back.

"Sherlock!" The mop of unruly black turned back round. "I promise I won't tell." Sherlock nodded, turned back around and continued walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

The detention was hell for John. The whole time he was sitting there he couldn't get the image of Sherlock up against the wall, lips locked with Mr Trevor, out of his head. It sent shivers right through his body. He didn't know what to think about it, it should be so wrong a teacher and a student. Something was wrong though he knew it. The pulsing between his legs seemed to know the answer though, he wasn't gay he knew that for sure, he liked girlsand that was that said and done. Then why was that something between his legs saying something totally different. The thought of Sherlock beneath Mr Trevor sent his pulse racing and palms sweating, what was wrong with him.

Mr Trevor didn't speak to him the whole time, just sat at his desk constantly ticking, circling and crossing on the pieces of paper that covered his desk. He started humming some unknown tune half-way through the detention, a continuous loop of ups and down, highs and lows. As soon as the timer on his desk pinged to signal to end, the humming stopped and John fled the classroom bag in hand.

John almost ran the whole way home, his head spinning. Trees on one side and cars on the other side and a whirlwind in front spinning his vision. He had to stop himself from hitting the front door of his house. He swung it open and sprinted up the stairs and through his door. The rush of adrenalin that was pouring into his veins and ripping through his body was a breath of fresh air to John, something exciting to wake him up and hopefully clear his mind of Sherlock and Mr Trevor. Breathe of fresh air that's all he wanted. A bit of clarity. He was brought back to what Sherlock had said earlier:

"_It doesn't affect me like normal people."_

Maybe this is what he meant, he wanted clarity. Sherlock must find his release with weed, John found his with adrenalin.

Two days and this boy was already getting into his head, why couldn't he just be normal and not be so effected by people?

He crouched down by his door, head between his knees.

John had finally finished all his homework, one essay and two worksheets from French, now he just wanted to sleep. He stood up and put his hands out grabbing at the air, stretching everything in his body, then recoiled to sitting back on his chair,

8:30

John stared at his watch. He knew exactly what was happening right now at Mr Trevor's house. Sherlock was there, probably already up against a wall, being kissed senseless by the teacher. Lustful and passionate kisses. Tongues circling each other with gentle bites and nips pulling and tugging at each other's lips. Then the branding would start, Mr Trevor would move down to sucking and biting on Sherlock's neck, forming red blotches across his pale canvas skin. The moans that would escape both of their mouths would be something else, gasp after gasp.

Before John knew what he was doing he had shoved his hand down his trousers and was now fisting his fast hardening cock. The images swam through his head, but now it wasn't Mr Trevor pushing Sherlock up against the wall, instead he had taken the teacher's place and was painting Sherlock's neck with love bites. John was reduced to moaning and whispering Sherlock's name. The well-known sense of pressure from between him legs started to build and with a few more strokes he came on his school shirt.

"Fuck." A whisper was all he could muster. The realisation of what he had just done him. "Fuck!" He had wanked over Sherlock. He wasn't gay what the fuck did he do that for. He liked girls it was that simple, he had never thought about a boy in that way before, and in just two days this boy had turned everything he knew upside down. How had it gone from shouting abuse at him this morning to now fantasising about him in extremely wrong situations?

He stood up and chucked himself on his bed and drove his head straight into his pillow. Remembering the mess he was in, he stripped of his trousers and shirt until he was left in only his boxers. Again he drove his face into his pillow and let sleep take him.

_This time when he dreamt he knew exactly what it was about; the pale sheets now became fragile skin still perfect and the shards and jagged edges now became cheekbones digging into the skin, but the eyes, they stayed the same still blue and green swarms._

The walk to school was uneventful, he wasn't late, he wasn't walking with anyone, and he had calmed down from last night and locked any unwanted emotions away. He also seemed to be able to reach the tutor room without any girls hitting on him or bumping into someone doing drugs. It was completely normal until Mr Trevor walked right up to him outside tutor and pulled him into the classroom so it was just them two alone.

"Sherlock told me." The teacher's face was flushed, for some one that normally was so confident his whole demeanour had flipped. "He's not very good at lying well; he's not very good at lying to me." He was now pacing up and down the room wringing his wrists.

"What is going on between you two?"

"Me and him… We are addicted to each other. It's something different to anything you could comprehend."

"How do you even know each other?"

"We-He was at my old school, where I used to teach. His last school, I was the reason he was made to leave, his brother knew something was going on between us; he got him to move, I agreed never to see him again as long as they didn't press charges. So he went and it was fine for a while but- but he has this personality, you barely have to talk to him and it consumes you, you can't think of anything else, I think you defiantly understand that." The teacher seemed to be almost laughing at John, a smile was pulled across his face. "He's a drug; even one dose will get you hooked."

"He's only 15. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! It's not my fault, it's his! He knew I was different that I was strong enough to deal with him so he started it, he came on to me. Then it was impossible to stop."

"What if his brother finds out? What then!"

"I've asked Sherlock exactly the same question! He doesn't know, I don't think he even cares about me and what would happen to me, I'm just a substitute for hard-core drugs."

"Do you care about him?"

"Of course I bloody do! I wouldn't be here if I didn't, I changed my job because of him." The teacher started to calm down, he placed his hand on his face and pulled it down until it dropped back down to the side of his body. "Why am I even telling you all this, you're just a boy, you have no idea about emotions. Just don't tell anyone I beg of you, let's just forget all of this ever happened and you can leave me and Sherlock alone." He walked to the classroom, opened it and beckoned the rest of the class in.

The class pooled in the room and John took his seat at the front of the classroom. He placed his head on the table trying to go through what he had just been said to him, all this history between these two and now he was stuck in the middle of it.

"Ahem." John pulled his head up to where Sherlock was standing. "Is this seat taken?"

"Ah no. No it's not."

Sherlock pulled back the seat next to John and his bag on the desk and then himself on the seat.

"So John. About yesterday I wanted to say-"

"Don't worry about it. It's all fine. Everything is fine."

"But John it isn't, I know Vict- Mr Trevor has probably already spoken to you about what you saw, but please listen to my side of the story, I wouldn't be surprised if he made me seem like the guilty party, but I'm not in fact probably the opposite."

"What are you talking about?"

"He was at my last school, I knew for a while he liked me it was far too obvious. The way he constantly looked at me and the way he would graze my arm when he walked past me. One day he somehow got me to stay behind after school to help him with something. He grabbed me and kissed me, I kissed him back. Something happened between us, he understood me. So it slowly progressed, we became more serious, we saw each other out of school, went on dates together and yes we slept together a lot. It was too easy, something was bound to go wrong and it did my brother found out. He went mental, said I was stupid for risking my education like this, so he found me this school and threatened Mr Trevor that if he contacted me again he would bring him hell. But he found me, I wasn't surprised, he is a predator and once he wants something he gets it."

John let everything he had heard sink in, Mr Trevor had lied to him about everything and he had made Sherlock seem like the predator. "Why didn't you just say no?"

"Weren't you listening? He isn't right in the head and he helps me with my problems, it isn't a bad deal. I sleep with him and he gives me help."

"What sort of help?"

"He helps me think clearly."

"How?" Sherlock pretended he didn't hear. "Sherlock! How?"

"Yesterday you found me smoking weed, well that helps me and he gets it for me, I sleep with him and then he repays me with that or sometimes harder stuff."

"Why do you need him to get it and what do you mean harder stuff?"

"My family won't give me any money anymore; they've already found me high several times so I can't get my hand on any money and so he gets me what I need."

"And what's harder stuff?"

"When it's really bad he gets me cocaine, not very often, just when I really can't think."

"This is stupid! You don't need cocaine or any drugs, so you don't need him!"

"I do, we've been through this yesterday, it doesn't affect me like others, so don't try and understand."

"I've tried and I can't so I give up! I just want to help you and be your friend."

"Then don't get involved in the stuff you don't understand, leave that to me and you can be."

"I can't just let you ruin everything! I'll help you. God knows how but I will. I'll keep you occupied; whenever you need me or feel the temptation just call me or text. I'll give you my number. Please I just want to help" John was practically begging now.

"If I stop doing it the withdrawal will be the worst thing you'll ever witness. For normal people it's bad but for me it will be pure pain. I don't want to go through that."

John clenched his fists that were now balled up of the desk. "Can't you, oh I don't know, like slowly reduce the amount you take? Just so you aren't dependent on a stupid drug."

"I don't see the point. Why should I stop, I lose more from stopping than I do from carrying on. Give me one solid reason."

"How about the fact you are the victim of a paedophile who then also gives you drugs, how about that, he does you know good at all. And also how about the fact I actually care about if you end up in a gutter from a drug overdose when that twat gives you too much."

"And why on earth would you care about me. Oh no this is great, I know why, it's because my brother has paid you to be some sort of Good Samaritan or my guardian angel and make sure I don't fuck up my life." Sherlock seemed to be surprised by the words coming out of his mouth, but then he composed himself and cocked his face to one side. "So has my brother paid you?"

"No he fucking hasn't, I'm being a good person you prick and if you can't accept that then your loss. I just thought you might actually want a friend in this place or are you actually intent on pissing everyone of?"

"Having friends isn't particularly my area."

"You must have had one once. Someone you can talk to or even have a laugh with."

Sherlock's voice became quieter "I seem to annoy people before I even get close to that stage. They don't even normally last 5 minutes." He then looked down towards the floor and started twirling his ankles.

"If you want you could try the whole friend thing with me. I've stuck around for a whole two days, I'm pretty sure I could handle a lot longer."

"You'll get sick of me. Everyone does."

John took a deep breath. "Listen. I won't get sick of you. I promise you. I swear that I will not just leave you like it seems most people do, but you have to promise me that you will make an attempt at making this work."

He looked up at John and gave a small nod. "I will try"

They carried on talking up until the bell went, having swapped numbers and agreed that they were going to help each other and this was not going to be a one-sided arrangement, whatever this arrangement actually was.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock left class before John had a chance to catch up with him. This was becoming a common trait of Sherlock's, the fact he could just disappear into a crowd.

John clambered through the busy corridors until he reached his next classroom. Dr Kinsley's biology class that was hidden in the basement of the school, the oldest part and where the students had once hid in the air raids of WWII. The outside of the classroom was a mesh of concrete and dirt, tied together with a ribbon of cobwebs that hung from corner to corner. The memories of a particular vivid and descriptive history lesson with a teacher that had depicted all the cruelty and wrongdoing that had happened in this building entered John with a shiver and left in the same manner as he entered the classroom into the room of fluorescents.

Sherlock was already waiting in the classroom, right at the back with a chair pulled out next to him. He turned to look as John straight in the eye beckoning him to come and sit, there was even a hint of the edges of a smile starting to form on his face before it had been pulled back under Sherlock's mask. John walked down the aisle towards him, keeping his head down and face out of site from a pair of eyes he knew were following and deducing him. John threw his bag on the floor next to the chair and plonked himself next to the still deducing eyes.

"Don't be ordinary."

John turned around and Sherlock's face was a few inches away from being most defiantly not heterosexual. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sherlock eyes stayed fixed on John for a few more moments and then pulled his head back until it was far enough away for John to feel more comfortable. Sherlock's eyes stayed fixed on John though. "Not ordinary but not extraordinary."

"I'll take that as complement." His eyes turned away from Sherlock and towards the front of the class.

"Don't worry no one is, well just me."

Turning back, John bit his lip and let out a chuckle. "Well you are a genius and everything."

"I know." Finally the deducing eyes left John's face and focused themselves at the front of the classroom.

"Urm, I know you are new at this but do you want to come back to mine today or something."

"I'm not ready for anything like that John, and that isn't really…"

"No no no. I didn't mean anything like that just friends. Only friends."

"Then as just friends I think I would like that." Now the smile finally slid through the mask and filled Sherlock's face. "Oh and just to let you know, you need to rewrite some of your essay as I suspect you didn't have your full concentration on it last night."

John could feel heat rising straight to his cheeks and suspected he was turning an alarming shade of red. "How- How on earth did you 'deduce' that?" He was praying he wasn't some sort of mind reader and could tell exactly what he had been thinking about.

"Your trousers. They are a new pair, but you had a new pair on yesterday, how many boys have a pair of school trousers for each day. No one in your family's financial situation. Your trousers have no tears in them so obviously you can afford to buy a new pair when they get ripped, but the trousers have obvious signs of being warn for a long period of time therefore means your family can't afford to buy trousers when they start looking a tiny bit shabby. Now back to the new trousers, why would you wear them unless the ones you wore yesterday were totally ruined. It wasn't raining so you can't have slipped or have been drenched, there is no mud the way you walk home so not dirty well certainly not by mud. You must have gotten them dirty some way and you're a teenage boy with an average libido for your age. Obviously heat of the moment action because of the fact you couldn't get out of your trousers before you gave in. So someone had been on your mind and you gave into your hormones. If they have been on your mind for a long time then you would have been distracted last night, constantly thinking about them. We have an essay due tomorrow and you are the type of person to leave something that big until the day before so that essay would have suffered due to your lack of concentration which ended in you being entirely focussed on a certain person whilst exercising certain stereotypical activities."

"That was brilliant." John's mouth hung wide open, his mind still trying to process most of the information he had just been vocally force fed.

"We can go over the essay at yours then after school and I will help you get that A you most defiantly need to get into the A Level course you want, for medical school."

"I'm not even gonna ask you to explain that one."

"Home sweet home." John and Sherlock bounded into John's room, out of breath and in a fit of laughter. "I don't think I've ever had to run that fast." They both fell onto the bed and tried to finally supress their giggles.

"Well when a man is threatening to kill you, you tend run for your life so to speak." Sherlock eventually found some composure.

"We wouldn't of had to if you hadn't told him and his wife about how he she should just tell her about the mistress and the orgy he went to last night that involved three other men." John turned to Sherlock and pushed him of the bed and replaced the space with his legs.

"Oi." Sherlock scowled then grabbed John and pushed him onto the floor and took his place on the bed. John then grabbed Sherlock's foot in attempt to pull him back onto the floor, but he couldn't get out the way so ended up in a tangle of limbs with Sherlock on top.

"For someone so fucking skinny you don't half way a ton." Sherlock let his head flop to one side and he took the whole of John in, identifying every aspect of the boy's face. Both of them in unison looked down at the position they were now in, legs splayed open and Sherlock's knees pushing John's legs apart even further. John opened his mouth to say something but the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs interrupted him. Sherlock threw himself of John's body and sat on the opposite side of the room, still maintaining constant eye contact.

"John-." Sherlock tried to interrupt the silence but the door flew open and he ended up being interrupted by John's Dad.

"You didn't tell me or your mother you were bringin' a friend around."

"Phone was out of charge." It was a blatant lie; John's phone was never out of charge.

His dad took a few moments surveying John but didn't seem to pick up on the lie. "Aren't you gonna introduce us then?"

"This is Sherlock, he only started this week." John turned around to Sherlock who was now staring at the floor.

"Quiet one then." Sherlock looked up to John's Dad and smiled. His Dad didn't return the gesture and instead left the room without another word.

"Sorry about him."

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

"He is just in a mood because of my sister."

"Does he take it out on you?"

"They just expect a lot from me because they see Harry as a failure. I don't mind being under pressure, just I rather they didn't talk about me having to be better than her and how I can't let them down like she has." John slid a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Maybe I don't want to be fucking perfect, maybe I want to be me."

"Then why can't you. Just tell them you don't want be perfect."

"I can't do that to them." He let the silence wash over him for a second. "How about you help me with that essay then?"

They both stood up and sat down at John's desk, he opened his laptop and found the essay on his hard drive and then opened that up. He let Sherlock skim read the whole thing. "How awful is it?"

"Just the ending really, you need to make sure your conclusion includes a better overall explanation of the experiment's results and what affected them environmentally if anything did."

"Easy as piss then?"

"Well if your mind isn't occupied by anything else again."

John let out a nervous chuckle, if only Sherlock new the distraction was him. "Totally unoccupied." He let his gaze travel down Sherlock's body but quickly refocused himself. "Nothing occupying my mind at all."

As soon as Sherlock departed, he was straight onto his bed, palming his hard-on. He had been rock hard since Sherlock had fallen on top of him. He already knew he was screwed so what was the point fighting it, though he made sure this time he would take of his school trousers to at least save himself a bit of dignity. Again it was Sherlock who filled every corner of his mind as he put his hand into his boxers and grasped his cock. "Fuck." He knew how wrong this was but god he still wanted to do it. It started slowly, feeling every inch and especially paying special attention to the leaking tip. He started gaining speed until he was moaning uncontrollably. The vision of Sherlock on top of his was the icing on the cake, and John came. "Sherlock" he let out a gasp, "Sherlock."


	5. Chapter 5

**_NOTE:_**

**_I've done some major editing of this fic so if you are a follower please reread everything, hopefully I've improved it a tad. Thanks anyway and as always I welcome concrit_**

_Stop._

_He was flying. He was flying because he was free, his body slicing through the air, weaving in and out of the silk sky. The mid-day clear blue turned to dark indigos bleached with balls of fire burning through the fabric. Then the oranges spread out turning into reds and glowing pinks, all pulling back the darkness until only a single colour of light was left._

_Falling. _

_Plummeting, spiralling, being dragged down to the deepest edges then thrown further, side to side, blue to black to red. Imperfection becomes perfection and the black becomes forbidden existence only the red remains. It started as something boring, at the edge of his vision but it grew and grew until it blotted out everything else in existence. One idea. One thought. It wouldn't leave him; it was so visible yet invisible. Why couldn't it unmask itself and show what it really was. No longer be a shadow but instead be a fully-fledged image._

Need more, get me more. One thought. One hit hadn't been enough. It had promised so much relief but nothing would make this idea go away. Victor the liar, he always said it would get rid of everything but it hadn't worked. The pounding was louder than ever, constantly thumping, constant and never ending. He must find relief, drugs had always been his way out but if even they couldn't rid him of this then he was lost and on his own.


End file.
